Geschichte:Monster Smile/Kapitel 005
5.Jagd: Das größte Ereignis unserer Zeit Coverstory 1: Rabladors und Delpus - Wir sind dann mal weg! 1.Teil: Über den Wolken. Von Beats Fäusten gen Himmel geschleudert, fliegen Rablador und Delpu über die Wolken. Wohin wird sie diese Reise führen? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 7 Jahre zuvor. „Warum ist dein Opa weggegangen?“, fragte Sid, während er zusammen mit Beat am Strand saß, den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete und die Erdbeer-Milch aus einer rosa Kokosnuss schlürfte. „Ich weiß nicht“, entgegnete Beat und stand mit einem Mal auf. „Aber eines Tages werde ich ihm folgen, mir eine starke Bande zusammensuchen, mit der werde ich dann die ganze Welt bereisen und dann... dann finde ich das Big Q!“ „Ja, und ich werde dich auf jeden Fall begleiten“, sagte Sid und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Aber ich muss auf die Hütte aufpassen, hat Opa gesagt“, entgegnete Beat und ließ leicht geknickt den Kopf hängen. „Ist doch egal!“, erwiderte Sid euphorisch. „Wir warten einfach, bis die Bude irgendwann zusammenkracht und dann.. „Dann kann uns niemand mehr aufhalten“, beendete Beat den Satz, streckte sein Faust gen Himmel und die beiden Jungen brachen in schallende Jubelschreie aus. Gegenwart „Wartet, das heißt also während Beat sieben Jahre lang darauf gewartet hat, dass irgendwann einmal das Haus kaputt gehen möge, hast du hier auf ihn gewartet, damit ihr dann zusammen losziehen könnt?“, hakte Naoki nach und ließ dabei seinen Blick zwischen Beat und Sid hin und her wandern, die vor ihm auf dem Rand des Springbrunnens saßen, aus dem die Schokolade nicht mehr in den Himmel gepustet wurde, sondern in Strömen aus einem Loch lief, das ein Mann nur einige Minuten zuvor mit seinem Schwert hinein geschossen hatte. „Ja“, entgegnete Sid und Beat nickte zustimmend. Wollen die mich verarschen? Und was wäre wenn das Haus niemals eingestürzt wäre?, dachte Naoki, beließ es aber bei diesem Gedanken und wechselte dann direkt das Thema. „Ich hab da noch ein Frage. Was ist dieser Zound?“ Sid und Beat schwiegen, tauschten nur ein Blick aus und dann, ehe Sid etwas darauf antworten konnte, setzte Naoki erneut an. „Also, ich meine du kannst Teile deines Körpers vergrößern und du, du kannst dich selbst in ein Schwert verwandeln. Wie.. wie kann das sein?“ „Hm, Beat hat es dir also gar nicht erklärt?“, entgegnete Sid und sah kurz neben sich zu dem Jungen mit der wilden Afro-Mähne, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nun, wirklich viel gibt es da eigentlich nicht zu erklären und richtig viel weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht darüber. Aber ich versuche es mal. Beim Zound handelt es sich um äußerst seltene und wertvolle Kristalle, die sich alle in Form und Farbe unterscheiden. Lediglich ihre Größe, etwa die eines Apfels, haben sie gemein. Wie viele es von diesen Kristallen gibt, woher sie ursprünglich kommen oder wie sie entstanden sind, ist bisher nicht bekannt. Allerdings sollen sie über die ganze Welt verstreut sein." Naoki nickte und hörte dann weiter aufmerksam zu. „Einen Zound irgendwo zu finden gelingt einem nur mit sehr viel Glück. Aufgrund dieser Seltenheit sind sie äußerst begehrt. 500 Millionen Funny soll einem ein einzelner dieser Kristalle bringen. Es gibt viele Kriminelle, die den nach einem Zound gierenden Reichen dieser Welt Fälschungen verkaufen, um sich so die Taschen zu füllen. Welche Fähigkeit einem der Zound überträgt, ist vorher nicht abzuschätzen und auch die Farbe oder die Form geben keinerlei Auskunft darüber. Aus diesem Grund erweist sich der Zound bisher, für alle die ihn erforschen auch als nicht zu kategorisieren. Im Inneren der Zound-Kristalle scheint auch eine Art Licht zu glühen. Die Power eines Zounds erlangt man, wenn man diesen zerbricht. Doch nur die Person, die den Kristall als letztes berührt hat, bekommt die Kraft. Das ist alles was ich weiß.“ „Wow, das klingt ja ganz schön kurios“, entgegnete Naoki, der noch immer wie gebannt an Sids Lippen hing. „Aber halt, warte! Das Wichtigste habe ich ja total vergessen. Der Zound hat auch einen Haken!" „Einen.. einen Haken?“, wiederholte Naoki und legte den Kopf fragend zur Seite. „Ja. Der Zound beinhaltet eine unheimliche Energie. Jedoch ist der menschliche Körper nicht darauf eingerichtet, ein solches Maß an Energie auf einmal in sich aufzunehmen, daher verbrennt der Zound bei der Übertragung vom Kristall auf den Körper des Menschen ein unbestimmte Anzahl an Lebenszeit. Und du kannst dir vorstellen, für einen Kuriositätenjäger, der vielleicht sein Leben lang auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Kuriosität ist, ist dies ein hohes Risiko. Denn stell dir mal vor, du bist kurz davor zu finden was du seit Jahren suchst, aber leider hast du nicht mehr genug Zeit und stirbst, bevor du dein Ziel erreichen konntest.“ „Was? Aber das... Das ist ja dann das reinste Glücksspiel!“, meinte Naoki entsetzt und schüttelte zugleich den Kopf. „Warum eignet man sich als Kuriositätenjäger... Warum habt ihr euch diese Zounds angeeignet? „Tja, das ist einfach zu erklären“, sagte Sid und lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Es gibt genau zwei Möglichkeiten, mit denen man als Kuriositätenjäger überhaupt auf der Suche nach Kuriositäten bestehen kann. Entweder, du eignest dir wie dieser Typ eben den Umgang mit einer Waffe an und perfektionierst deine Kampfstil, bleibst dabei jedoch verletzlicher. Oder du nimmst die übermenschliche Fähigkeit des Zounds an, büßt dafür aber einen unbestimmt Teil deiner Lebenszeit ein. Keine von beiden Möglichkeiten ist die Richtige oder die Falsche, aber ohne jeweils eine von beiden hast du keine Chance.“ Naoki war schockiert, denn demzufolge was Sid ihm gerade erzählte, hatten sowohl er als auch Beat auf einen vielleicht nicht ganz unerheblichen Teil ihrer Leben verzichtet, nur um etwas zu finden, von dem sie nicht einmal wirklich wussten, wo sie danach suchen sollten. Zudem wurde ihm schlagartig klar, das er unter diesen Umständen, wohl einen anderen Weg einschlagen sollte. „Dann... Dann müsst ihr ohne mich weiter“ „Was? Warum denn das?“, mischte sich Beat ein und sprang von seinem Platz auf. „Ich habe weder einen dieser Zounds, noch kann ich mit einer Waffe umgehen. Ich bin einfach nicht so taff wie ihr und wäre wohl nur hinderlich. Mir ist es ja noch nicht einmal gelungen, Kaya zu finden“, entgegnete Naoki, woraufhin Beat ihn fest an den Schultern packte. „Du bist mein Freund, ich lasse dich hier nicht zurück. Und wenn ich mir jedes Mal die Fresse polieren lassen muss, du kommst mit!“ Sid lachte, stand ebenfalls auf und klopfte Naoki und Beat zuversichtlich auf die Schultern. „Wir packen das und dieses Mädel, werden wir schon finden.“ Naoki kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die bereits in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals runter. Er verstand zwar nicht, warum Beat und Sid, die ihn erst ein paar Stunden kannte, schon jetzt davon sprachen, dass sie Freunde seien, doch das Gefühl akzeptiert zu werden ließ ihn diesen Gedanken schnell vergessen. „Hey, ihr da! Was macht ihr denn noch hier?“, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben den dreien, und als sie sich umdrehten stand dort ein junger Mann in einem Bienenkostüm. Über seiner Schulter hing eine große, lederne Kuriertasche, auf der ein kreuzförmiges Symbol abgebildet war. „Du bist doch eine dieser New Bees oder?“, fragte Sid und der Mann trat näher. „Ja, das bin ich. Baulson ist meine Name“, antwortet der junge Mann und lächelte freundlich. "Und ihr, ihr seid doch sicher Kuriositätenjäger, oder?“ „Stimmt, sind wir“, entgegnete Beat und musterte Baulson in seinem schwarz gelben Kostüm eindringlich. „Hast du nicht Lust, in unserer Bande mitzumachen?“ „Hahaha, vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber ich hab ja schon einen Job und mit dem bin ich sehr zufrieden“ meinte Baulson, und Beat grinste breit. „Schade“ „Aber warum wolltest du denn wissen, warum wir noch hier sind?“, warf Sid plötzlich ein und auch Naoki war gespannt auf die Antwort des Kuriers. „Na, habt ihr es denn noch nicht gehört?“, beantwortet der junge Mann die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. Die drei Jungs zuckten beinahe zeitgleich mit den Schultern. „Das gibt es ja echt nicht“, sagte Baulson erstaunt. „Dann will ich euch diese Neuigkeit nicht länger vorenthalten. Kaidora ist von seiner Reise aus der Alten Welt zurück und wird in St. Populus eine Ansprache halten, die weltweit übertragen wird“ „Was? Aber das ist ja der absolute Wahnsinn!“, entfuhr es Sid und auch Beat schien völlig von den Socken zu sein, denn auf seinen Lippen zeichnete sich ein Grinsen ab, das nichts anderes als pure Vorfreude zum Ausdruck brachte. „St. Populus, ist das nicht die Stadt in der auch...“, begann Naoki, woraufhin Baulson seinen Satz beendete. „In der auch Rio Silver damals seine Rede hielt. Richtig, das ist St. Populus. Die einst größte Stadt der Welt. Was dachtet ihr denn, warum es hier so still ist?“, fragte der junge Kurier nach und ließ seinen Blick durch die kleine Runde schweifen. „Sind die Leute etwa alle nach St. Populus gereist, um sich diese Ansprache anzuhören?“, fragte Naoki verdutzt. „Natürlich! Jeder, der irgendwie die Möglichkeit dazu hat, ist bereist vor Ort. Die ganze Welt wird den Atem anhalten, ihre Augen auf diese Stadt richten und gebannt dem zuhören, was Kaidora zu berichten hat“, erklärte Baulson und lächelte. „Diese Ansprache ist das größte Ereignis unserer Zeit!“ „Wann?“, murmelte Beat plötzlich mit gesenktem Blick. „Was wann?“, entgegnete Baulson und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Wann... wann findet die Ansprache statt?“, fragte Beat und sah dem Kurier mit einem durchdringenden Blick direkt in die Augen. „Morgen, die Ansprache ist Morgen“, antwortete Baulson und zog eine Zeitung aus seiner Tasche, die er Naoki reichte. „Wenn ihr euch beeilt, kriegt ihr die letzte Fähre noch.“ Mehr brauchte es nicht. Beat machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte in Richtung des Hafens von Vanilla Rock. Sid folgte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort an Baulson zu verlieren und auch Naoki eilten davon, nachdem er sich von dem Kurier verabschiedet und für die Zeitung bedankt hatte. Zur selben Zeit, die Stadt Ginger Eel am Rande des nördlichen Teils des Kontinents Dim. „Verstanden, Balfalo. Ich mach mich direkt auf den Weg zurück“, sagte der Mann in sein Bananafon, blieb dann unvermittelt stehen und wandte sich zu der Stadt um, die er vor einigen Minuten hinter sich gelassen hatte. Die Flammen hatten bereits wild fauchend die ganze Stadt eingehüllt, dicke grauschwarze Rauchsäulen stiegen zum Himmel hinauf und in einiger Entfernung konnte man die panischen Schreie derer hören, die vergebens versuchten dem Feuer zu entkommen. „Ja, der Auftrag ist erledigt, allerdings war er nicht hier. Und als mich so ein widerliches Balg angesprochen hat, habe ich die Stadt abgefackelt“, berichtete er dem anderen Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung und schien dabei nicht auch nur im Ansatz irgendwie davon gerührt zu sein, was er den Menschen in dieser Stadt angetan hatte. „Okay, ist gut, ich beeile mich“, sagte er, legte auf und verstaute das Gerät wieder unter seinem Mantel. Dann begutachtet er noch einmal das Bild der brennenden Stadt, welches sich ihm bot, lauschte kurz den verzweifelten Todesschreien der Verbrennenden und sagte kurz und knapp: „Wunderschön“